Caminos diferentes, mismo destino
by Akari Kuchiki
Summary: La segunda historia que publico aquí. Es un oneshot en el que los protagonistas son Kouji y Koichi. Espero que os guste. Dedicado a kairi minamoto y a Hikary Segawa!


**Hikary: **Wola!!! Buff, hacía muchísimo que no bajaba un fic… (Bueno, contando que hay por ahí uno sin terminar…) jaja, pero bueno, aquí estoy!!!

Este es un honesto, la verdad es que lo escribí sin darme cuenta, y los protagonistas son Kouji y Koichi!!!

Es una mini historia de lo que ocurre cuando Koichi se encuentra con Kouji teniendo 8 años… (Inventado todo por mí, sin lo del mundo digital ni nada).

Bueno, cosas que se me ocurren…xD. Espero que os guste, y que decir, que Kouji es el mejor del mundo entero!!!!

**Kouji:** ¬¬ ya empezamos…siempre sale con lo mismo…

**Koichi: **Si, aquí todo son Kouji-fans, a mi me margináis…

**Kouji: **Te cambio el puesto con mucho gusto, su ordenador y su habitación me dan mucho miedo, bueno, todo lo que tiene de mi…No se de donde saca esas imágenes en las que salgo…casi sin ropa y haciendo cosas raras contigo…

**Hikary: **Pero que dices!!! Si eres el mejor!!! Jaja, y las imágenes…están en muchos sitios porque gustas mucho a la gente, como a mi…aunque hay gente que aprueba el kouzumi….y yo eso si que no lo soporto!!!

**Kouji: **¿Y si empezamos con esta historia ya? U¬¬

**Koichi: **Si, que me canso de que me hagáis el vacío…

**Hikary: **Con lo que yo te quiero a ti… (Bueno, más a Kouji…, jeje…xD xD)

Bueno, espero que os guste!!!

_**Observación de koichi: el título es horrible… yo también opino lo mismo!XD**_

…………………………………………………………………………………………

_**Caminos diferentes, mismo destino…**_

_**By: Hikary Kimura**_

**Koichi P.O.V**

"Ojala pudiese ayudar más a mi mamá…"

Mientras como, observo como mi mamá se toma dos pastillas para la cabeza. Tiene fiebre, pero aun así, trabaja solo para sacarme adelante. Siempre me dice que no pasa nada, pero yo me doy cuenta de que si que pasa.

Cuando termino de comer, mi madre me da un beso, y se va a trabajar. Antes de irse, me sonríe alegremente, y me dice:

-Venga Koichi, alegra esa cara, que mañana cumples 11 años. Tendrás que invitar a alguien¿no?

-No mamá, no quiero que trabajes tanto para celebrar mi cumple… solo comeremos tú y yo¿vale? –le digo sonriendo.

-No te preocupes por eso, bueno, me voy, adiós hijo, te quiero – me dice sonriéndome.

-Adiós mamá…

Cuando se va, me quedo solo. No me apetece quedarme en casa, por lo que cierro la puerta, y me voy.

Ando mientras pienso en como puedo ayudar a mamá, cuando llego sin darme cuenta a un parque.

Me siento en el césped, apoyado sobre un árbol, cuando veo a ese chico…

Le miro descaradamente, y él gira su cabeza hacia mí.

Es un chico como yo, de mi misma altura, y por su pinta, parece que es rico.

Odio a la gente como él, malgastan el dinero en cosas innecesarias, mientras otras personas dan lo que pueden por mantener una familia.

Ese chico… creo que se llama Kouji. Se parece mucho a mí. Tiene los ojos del mismo color que los míos, azules. También ocurre lo mismo con el pelo, pero lo tiene más largo atado en una coleta.

Siempre está en el parque solo, bueno, como yo. Nunca me he llevado muy buen con él, pero parece que hay algo que nos une.

No me he dado cuenta, pero se me ha acercado y ahora está delante mío, mirándome enfadado.

-¿Tienes algún problema? Deja de mirarme –me dice molesto.

-¿Por qué? Porque tú lo digas…

-Eres un raro, siempre estás solo mirándome.

-Y tu además de raro, eres un rico de mierda!! – le digo enfadado.

-Sí, claro, lo que tu digas… - dice tristemente, agachando la cabeza.

Cuando agacha la cabeza, deja al descubierto un moratón en el cuello. Por la forma, parece que alguien le haya golpeado. Al notar mi mirada, levanta la cabeza, y se tapa el moratón.

Le agarro y le empujo levemente, para que quede sentado junto a mí. Cuando lo hago, pone cara de dolor, pero lo disimula con una sonrisa.

-¡Podrías tener un poco más de cuidado! – me dice.

-¿Quién te a hecho eso? – le digo curioso.

-Es que…me he caído…por las escaleras…

-¡Mentira! Es imposible, siempre que vienes, tienes heridas y golpes, y no puede ser que…

-Es que soy muy patoso – dice cortándome.

-¿Patoso¡¡Es imposible ser tan torpe!! – le digo un poco molesto por como me habla.

-No lo es. Yo soy así…

-Pues… así de tonto…no tendrás amigos.

-Qu… ¡Que mas te da!

-¡Bah! El dinero no te da la felicidad, aunque eres rico, estás solo, en cambio, yo soy feliz con mi mamá.

-Déjame en paz! Yo no tengo mamá…- dice dándose la vuelta y echando a correr.

-Pero…Bah¡Déjame en paz!!

Había olvidado algo, es muy patoso. Siempre va caminando lleno de heridas, y todo el mundo se burla de él. Pero hay algo que hace que me preocupe por él, y no se el que.

**Kouji P.O.V.**

Siempre está con lo mismo, y no soy rico. No se porque hablo con él con lo mal que nos llevamos. Y siempre habla mal de mí…

Ojala yo tuviese una mamá… todo por culpa de papá… seguro que la mató…

Odio estar solo, además, ese chico…Koichi… siempre lo fastidia todo… ¡Además de decir a todos que soy un torpe! Si supiese la verdad, si… si todo cambiara…

Me dirijo hacia mi casa, aunque no quiero estar allí. Creo que alguien me sigue pero no estoy seguro.

Cuando llego a casa, noto un fuerte olor a alcohol. Seguramente mi padre ya está en casa. Subo a mi cuarto en silencio, y me tumbo en la cama. Mañana es mi cumpleaños, pero nadie lo sabrá. Pasa el rato, y mi padre entra en mi habitación, borracho.

-Hola querido hijo¿Qué tal? Espero que no te haya visto nadie esa herida de la cara…

-No…no…no la ha visto nadie –digo asustado.

-¡Mientes! Te estás portando mal, hijo mío. Y cuando alguien se porta mal…hay que castigarle. Pero de forma dura…

-No...No... No he visto a nadie…No me hagas daño por favor –digo suplicándole.

-Te vas a enterar…Es por tu bien, espero que aprendas la lección.

Lo que viene ahora es lo que pasa siempre. Me agarra del pelo, y me tira contra el armario. Siento un dolor horrible en mi hombro y en la espalda, pero no puedo gritar. Está varios minutos golpeándome, hasta que me empuja contra la cama.

Comienza a desnudarme, mientras me insulta y me golpea.

Sé lo que viene ahora, y no voy a aguantar. Me duele mucho, y mi visión se vuelve borrosa. Miro un momento hacia la ventana, y veo a un chico asomado a ella. Es…es Koichi. Me ha descubierto pero… ya da igual. Quiero que esto acabe. Le miro, y le sonrió despidiéndome de el, demostrándole que a pesar de "tener dinero", no soy feliz…

**Koichi P.O.V.**

No puedo creer lo que veo…yo tenía razón. No se ha caído nunca por las escaleras. Me agacho y me tapo los oídos. No soporto esos gritos. Al rato cesas, y veo como el hombre que estaba sobre él desaparece de la habitación y sale de la casa. No me lo pienso, tengo que salvar a Kouji... entro por la ventana, y me acerco a él. Está pálido, y con poco pulso…busco un teléfono, y llamo corriendo a mi madre. Le explico todo corriendo y al rato viene. Le enseño donde está, y le agarra con mucho cuidado, vistiéndole antes. Montamos en el coche, y llegamos a casa.

De nuevo, le baja con cuidado y lo lleva a casa. Subo corriendo a mi cuarto y deshago la cama. Lo tumba con cuidado y le mira. Parece que ya está mejor, pero no se como. Menos mal. Mi madre le mira tristemente durante un rato, y mientras se le resbala una lágrima susurra "Kouji". Supongo que de tanto nombrarle, sabrá que es él. Da igual, así está todo mejor, mañana celebraré mi cumpleaños junto a él. Me meto en la cama a su lado, y le doy un beso a mi madre, mientras le prometo que voy a cuidar toda la noche de él. Como está muy frió, le abrazo, y así, termino durmiéndome, como él.

**Tomoyo P.O.V. **(la madre, me gusta ese nombre xD)

No puedo creérmelo, ese chico… ¡Es Kouji! Mi…mi… ¡mi hijo! No se como puede haberle hecho eso ese… mal nacido. Pero no puedo decírselo a Koichi. Será un golpe duro para él el enterarse de que tiene un hermano gemelo, pero entonces…mañana es el cumpleaños de los dos…Bueno, a Kouji le tendré que decir que soy su madre…

**Kouji P.O.V.**

Noto como alguien me está abrazando. Abro lentamente los ojos, y giro el cuello poco a poco. Me duele todo el cuerpo. Ya es de día, y la persona que está a mi lado abre también los ojos. No…no puede ser… ¡Es Koichi! Me siento bruscamente rompiendo su abrazo, pero la espalda me comienza a doler, por lo que me apoyo en la pared…

-Esto… ¿Dónde estoy? – pregunto confundido

-¿Estás mejor? Menos mal, estas en mi casa. Después de lo de ayer, no podía dejarte allí.

-A…Ayer… ¿Lo… lo viste todo?

-Sí…

Agacho tristemente la cabeza, a la vez que avergonzado. Él me sonríe, y simplemente dice: "Yo…lo siento. Siento haberme metido tanto tiempo contigo". Le miro y también le sonrío. De repente, se abre la puerta, y entra una mujer. Es alta, con los ojos azules, y el pelo del mismo color del mío. Se parece muchísimo a mi madre, pero supongo que es la de Koichi. Le miro asombrado, y ella sonríe al igual que Koichi. Esconde algo en su espalda. Se sienta al lado de la cama, y dice: "Feliz cumpleaños a los dos".

Tiene que ser mi madre… sabe que hoy es mi cumpleaños, solo ella puede saberlo… pero veo tristemente como Koichi se asombra.

-¿De los dos? Pero si hoy es mi cumple.

-Si hijo mio, pero el de Kouji tambien.

-¿Es eso verdad?- me dice seriamente.

-Si… si… pero no quiero molestar…

-¡Pero que dices!¡Que guay¡Dos cumpleaños!

-Si…me alegro de que no te enfades. –digo sonriendo. Luego, miro a esa muejer, y le digo- Oye… te pareces a mi madre mucho…aunque solo he visto fotos de ella…

-Si, es que… Yo soy tu madre…(N/A: en plan Star wars, cuando se lo dice Darth Vader a Luke…xD xD)Vuestra madre.

-¿Qué? – dice Koichi sorprendido.

-Sí, sois hermanos gemelos, por eso os pareceís tanto.

-¡Lo sabía! Sabía que algo nos unía.

**Koichi P.O.V.**

Era el mejor regalo de todos. ¡¡Kouji era mi hermano!!El tambien sonreia, pero más timidamente.

…………………………………………………………………………….

Mi madre nos explicó muchas cosas. Nos conto que papá y ella habian estado juntos. Pero que se divorciaron porque tenian problemas. Cada uno se fue con uno, y no nos dijeron nada por miedo a nuestras reacciones. Tambien nos dijo que papá se daba a la bebida, pero que no comprendía que fuese capaz de hacerle eso a Kouji.

Tras eso, nos abrazamos los tres, y celebramos nuestro cumpleaños juntos. Fue el mejor dia de mi vida… Al dia siguiente, mamá y yo llevamos a Kouji al hospital, y desde ese dia, se quedó a vivir con nosotros, y a papá le metieron en la carcel, por todolo malo que habia hecho…

Espero que os haya gustado esta historia. La verdad es que con lo del padre me he pasado, pero desde el principio lo vi de esa forma…(tengo la mente faltal…xD).

**Hikary:**Bueno, este fic lo dedico a la gente de Zaragoza, y a mi mejor amiga!!Bueno, y a todos los que les gusten Kouji y Koichi!!

**Koichi:** Esto, creo que tenemos un problema…

**Hikary: **¿Qué pasa ahora?

**Kochi: **Creo que has traumatizado a Kouji…

**Kouji: **O.O…

**Hikary: **Esto…¿estás bien? U¬¬

**Kouji: **¡¡¡¡¡NO CREES QUE TE HAS PASADO UN POCO CON LO DE MI PADRE!!!!!¬¬ ¿qué se supone que me hace cuando me desnuda?

**Hkary: **Pues creo que es algo obvio, sencillamente te…

**Koichi: **Calla!!hasta la próxima, gente!!


End file.
